


The Wind in my Wings

by Literary_Dominatrix



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Dominatrix/pseuds/Literary_Dominatrix
Summary: Revali is being a little show off and gets some unintended consequences for it. He tries to make it up to you and things get steamy~ It's a male reader because.... well, I'll be honest, because it gets smutty and with feathers involved, I thought it would be way to messy with a female reader ¯\_(ツ)_/¯If you want a more detailed and sliiiightly spoiler-y summary, read below-Revali is showing off his flight abilities and ends up causing you to hurt yourself unintentionally. After some minor angst he gets you to safety and tends to your wounds as best as he can. Your touched by his care and honesty and apologies and things start to get steamy and physical.
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/You
Kudos: 45





	The Wind in my Wings

A rush of cold wind buffeted you into the rocky cliff face before you, causing you to suck in a breath through your teeth as you tightened your hold on the sharp rock in your hand. Revali's tittering laugh rang in your ears as the Rito circled overhead before perching on a branch that extended overhead.

“What is that, three times now?” He smirked down at you as he let the breeze move through the various braids falling down his back. “Three times I have traveled from the base of this mountain to the top of that tower, and back to you again. And you still have yet to make the journey once!”

Clenching your jaw, you continued climbing, refusing to give in to his mocking. Over the course of the past few months you had been journeying all throughout Hyrule in an effort to create the first high detail map of the country there had ever truly been. Already you had dealt with a number of push backs from varying groups who seemed set on making things difficult for you in one way or another, but the aerial archer currently laughing down at you was proving to be the worst.

You had approached the Rito tribe just over a week ago, meeting with the chieftain Kaneli to inform him of your purpose there as well as to prepare yourself for the journey ahead. Not only did you want to avoid the appearance of someone snooping around and spying on the small village, you also wanted to get an idea of what you would be in for as you mapped the surrounding area.

However, your attempts to be prepared were almost immediately derailed by the mockings of the arrogant archer that seemed intent on shadowing your every move. Revali's initial excuse had been that he didn't trust you, something you found ridiculous given his apparently renowned skill with the bow compared to your relatively average physique and clear lack of weaponry. Then he later claimed that you clearly wouldn't be suited to the task, despite your assurances that you were the best man for it, and that he needed to be there when you failed. Wouldn't want your body tarnishing the scenery during one of his flights, he had claimed.

Whatever the reason, he had been grating on your nerves for the entire week leading to this point. He mocked your need for “such primitive equipment” when you had upgraded your climbing gear to handle the steep cliff faces and ice, had chortled at the way you looked bundled up in the furs and leathers the Rito sold to protect against the biting cold at the tops of the mountains. He claimed the bright and colorful feathers that adorned the clothes were far too gaudy for someone like you. You threatened to strip of him of his own subdued navy and white feathers to use in their place, and that seemed to shut him up for awhile.

Now, as you tried to make your ascent to the first viewing point recommended to you by the villagers, Revali had decided to act as your guide. It was an offer that would have been kind in any other circumstances, but here it purely meant you had to endure being burst after burst of chilling winds as he danced through the air around you. It wasn't as though his displays weren't impressive – a fact you hated to admit – in fact, if you weren't scaling a mountain you might even find them enjoyable. The way the sun shone through his feathers as he soared in the air gave him an almost ethereal quality. The light sparkled and highlighted the varying shades of blue that seemed to hide among his dark feathers, and the cream colored scarf around his neck danced in the currents of air behind him in a way that highlighted the near weightlessness to his flight.

It was a shame that such beautiful acts of aerial acrobatics was tarnished by his attitude.

“How long are you planning to cling to that rock? Ready to quit already?” His red ringed eyes were suddenly only inches from your own, his beak nearly brushing against your chin as he spoke. You scowled, shaking yourself from your thoughts.

“You seem pretty intent on getting me to quit considering you'd be the one to have to drag me back down if I did,” you replied, grunts of exertion punctuating your remark as you continued to climb. “If I didn't know any better I'd think you were just looking for an excuse to carry me.”

Revali simply scoffed at the accusation, pulling himself back up to his full height as he gazed out at the land below. “Preposterous,” he huffed, keeping his sharp eyes fixed on the ground below, “I simply realize I will be stuck dragging you back down at one point or another and would rather get it dealt with sooner rather than later.”

You rolled your eyes and continued climbing. In addition to mocking you for not having wings like he and his brethren, Revali had also voiced his doubts on your suitability to complete the task you had set for yourself on more than one occasion. In his opinion, it was a task better suited for a Rito, and what better Rito was there than himself?

While you could admit he had a point in that the mapping process surely would be faster if you had a set of wings, it didn't change the fact that it was a task you had set out to handle yourself. Were you being unnecessarily stubborn? Perhaps, but you'd be damned if you were going to let that feather brained blockhead win.

Another gust of wind hit your back as Revali took off from his perch. You dropped your outstretched arm to the rock before you, attempting to brace yourself in hopes of avoiding being slammed into the rocks again. The force proved to be greater than you had realized, and as your body connected with your elbow you felt a sharp pain race through your forearm. You bit your tongue to keep from crying out, breathing through the pain as your vision swam.

“You alright down there?” Revali called down as he circled around. You glared up at the Rito man, and for the first time you watched him falter in his flight. _Good,_ you thought bitterly as you looked down at your arm. Aching pain throbbed in time with your racing heartbeat, causing your hand to shake. You closed your eyes and took a shuddering breath in, trying to slow your racing heart.

You had healing supplies, but there was little you could do with them while you were hanging off the side of the mountain. If you asked, you knew Revali would grab you and carry you up, but the thought of letting him win like this left a bitter taste in your mouth. You were not about to give him what he wanted all because he threw a fit. You would prove you weren't as weak as he seemed to think.

Taking another deep breath, you opened your eyes and looked up, seeking a flat spot where you could safely camp. A few meters ahead you saw what looked to be the mouth of a cave and nodded to yourself. It wasn't too far, though your injury would likely make it seem a lot further. Tentatively, you lifted your injured hand and tried to grab onto a rock overhead. Immediately upon closing your fingers pain shot through your arm. You pulled back with a startled cry, wincing as you felt tears beginning to burn at the corners of your vision.

“You alright?” Revali's voice was closer to you now. He was holding himself in place behind you, watching you curiously. “Did something scare you? Perhaps you stuck your hand in a-”

“Would you just back off?” You snapped, cutting off his remarks. Anger boiled within you as you channeled your pain into fury. This was all his fault and here he was, ready to make jokes at your expense. You had already grown weary of his behavior before, now you were completely over it.

“What's your problem?” Revali scowled as he spoke, his chest puffing up as his feathers bristled.

“You're my problem!” You cried, before gritting your teeth as brought your knee up, hoping to use your feet to help push you higher up rather than pulling yourself with your hands. “You've made your point – you think you're better than me in every way. I get it, so would you please just.... just leave me alone.”

You felt yourself losing steam as you spoke. You had known what he thought of you the whole time, but saying it out loud, recognizing it when you were in such a pitiful state... it was a harder hit to your ego than you'd care to admit.

There was a moment of silence before you heard the sound of wings of flapping, no longer accompanied by the gusts of wind from before. You sighed, leaning your forehead against the stone before you as you closed your eyes. The smart thing would have been to swallow your pride and ask for help, regardless of if it was his fault in the first place. You knew that, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. You would finish this climb yourself if it killed you. With that burst of determination, you began to inch your way higher.

* * *

The climb was grueling. As much as you were loathe to admit it, Revali's quips and teasing had been a welcome distraction from the monotony of scaling the sheer mountainside. The only thing you had to distract yourself now was the hollow whistle of wind and the aching pain of your surely broken arm. It didn't help that you were moving much slower now – it had been nearly an hour and you felt like you were no closer to the cave than you were when you started.

“You're still here?” The tenor of Revali's voice startled you, and you felt your foot slip off the rock you had been bracing on, causing you to slide down a few inches. Inches that had taken so much of your strength and willpower to push past. You couldn't handle it anymore. Tears began pouring down your cheeks as you clenched your teeth, bracing your forehead against the rock. You felt the flurry of feathers around you as Revali flew closer, perching on the wall next to you.

“Whoa, hey – I.... I didn't mean anything by that, I just...” You turned to glare towards him, ready to unload a volley of choice words, but they froze in your throat as you locked eyes with him. Where you had been expecting condescension in his gaze, you only found concern. His arched brow was furrowed as he looked you over, the dexterous tips of his wings worrying at the stone he was braced against. Your shoulders slumped as you closed your eyes.

“I hurt my arm,” You forced out, sniffling softly to keep your nose from running, “The last time you took off I slammed my arm against the cliff and I... it...” You trailed off, looking down at your arm. You knew you couldn't use it, in fact you probably made it worse by trying to for the past hour. Swallowing down the remainder of your pride, your prepared yourself to ask for help.

Before you could get another word out, however, you felt yourself enveloped by soft feathers. Warmth radiated along your back where Revali's chest pressed against you as he maneuvered his legs below you, allowing you to loosen your grip on the wall.

“Can you disconnect your harness with your other hand?” His voice was firm and more serious, all hints of prior teasing gone. The shift caught you off guard, and you found yourself stammering as you replied.

“Oh, uh... y-yeah, hold on...” You fumbled with the cold metal clip at your waist that kept you anchored to the wall. As you disconnected from the rope, you felt yourself lean harder into Revali's embrace, causing you to flush slightly. His arm wrapped completely around you, and before you could process what was happening a gust of wind shot up along the mountainside underneath you both.

You felt the muscles in his chest flexing through the fabric of your tunic as he spread his other wing, kicking himself upwards into the air with his feet. You knew there was no way he could fly with one wing, but luckily the cave was close. You closed your eyes, fighting off the sense of vertigo that threatened to overtake you as you felt yourself dip and rise in the air as Revali rode the current upwards. It took a second gust of wind to get you both to the mouth of the cave, but in mere moments you were both on solid ground once more.

The clicking of talons on the stone floor caused you to open your eyes, as Revali carried you into the cave rather than immediately depositing you. You glanced up in surprise, studying his face. He looked so serious as he carried you in, his brow still furrowed with concern. Was he truly so worried about you? You dropped your gaze as you felt a blush beginning to creep over your cheeks. That seemed unlikely, even if you were struggling to come up with an alternative reason for his behavior.

He shifted his hold, pulling you closer to his body as he walked deeper in the cave, humming softly to himself as he looked around. You gave into your exhaustion a bit, burying your face against the soft down of his feathers. The smell of leather and wood mixed with a sweet sort of heady musk that overwhelmed you immediately, making you feel light and warm. Combined with the gentle sway of his gait and the soft humming that seemed to reverberate through his being, you felt your consciousness quickly slipping away.

* * *

You awoke some time later to the sound of rustling and softly whispered curses. Blinking the grogginess from your eyes, you rolled slightly onto your side to see Revali crouching over your bag. His legs seemed to disappear into the fluff of his feathers as they bent, and his wings stuck out nearly perpendicular to his body as he attempted to sort through the tiny pockets within your bag. The sight was almost comical, and you had bite the inside of your cheek to keep from laughing.

“What are you doing?” you asked, startling the Rito man. With an undignified squawk he dropped the roll of bandages he had just picked up, causing the small bundle of gauze to bounce on the stone underfoot. He scowled as he scooped the roll back up, shoving it back into the bag with a huff.

“I was trying to find something to... fix you,” he said, gesturing vaguely towards your arm, “but I have no idea what I'm looking for!”

You stared at him for a second, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth to fight the smile that threatened to overtake your features. “You mean something like a sling?” You tried to keep your voice even, but there was a slight lilt to it that betrayed your amusement. As angry as he had made you earlier, watching him flail about in unknown territories to try and help you was, dare you say it, cute? Revali stared at you before slowly gazing into the bag, his wing tips holding it open. He then tossed the bag onto your stomach with a huff.

“Fine, never mind, you just do it!” He spun around on his heel, folding his wings in to sulk. As the bag slapped against your stomach you lost control, snickering as Revali kicked at a rock in annoyance. You pushed yourself up, wiping a tear from your eye as you struggled to speak.

“No, no, I wasn't...” you paused to chuckle a bit more, enjoying the way he squirmed under your verbal torment. A bit of karma, as it was. “I wasn't trying to make fun. It was sweet of you to try and look – thank you.”

Revali peered at you from over his shoulder, his mouth slightly agape as he watched you with an unreadable emotion in his eye. You watched as his feathers bristled slightly, seeming to roll in a wave from toe to beak as he fluffed. He quickly cleared his throat as he rapidly smoothed the feathers back into place, turning away from you once more.

“Yes, well. I...” he trailed off for a moment as you began sorting through your bag, looking for the cotton cloth you kept for emergencies. After a moment he spoke again, his voice softer. “I didn't mean for you to get hurt.”

“Well, to be honest, it doesn't really matter what you meant,” you said as dropped your bag onto the stone floor, failing to find what you were looking for. “It matters what happened. You may not have meant to, but you were so busy being an ass and a show off-”

“A show off!” He spun around, his glistening eyes narrowed as he planted his wings on his hips. “An _ass_?! I was simply demonstrating my superior abilities for this type of work!”

“Yes, at my expense! That makes you an ass!” The amusement you felt before was quickly fading as he attempted to justify himself.

“It wasn't at your expense, it was _for_ you!” He cried, his feathers bristling once again as he crossed his wings over his chest. You met his glower head on, feeling your anger boiling up once again.

“ _For_ me? For what?!” You spat the words at him, dredging up the most ridiculous excuse you could think of. “Were you trying to _impress_ me or something?” Instead of yelling back, Revali froze, staring at you for a moment. The silence hung the air, punctuated only by the occasional drip of water somewhere further in the cave. Realization settled over you as he dropped his gaze, scowling at the floor. _Oh Hylia_ , you thought to yourself, _he really was trying to impress me._

“Revali, I-”

“Don't, please, I just...” he sighed, staring down at his feet for a moment before walking over. He knelt down next to you, bringing himself eye level with you. It was surprising to you how small he seemed to be in that moment. Gingerly, he slipped one of his wings around you, cradling the back of your head softly. Your breath caught in your throat as your vision was filled with nothing but him, that heady scent flooding your senses once more. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against yours as he closed his eyes.

“I'm sorry I hurt you,” he whispered, his beak brushing softly against your nose as he spoke. “I was... behaving foolishly. And realizing I had brought you harm, I... I want to make it right.” He looked up then, his eyes focusing on yours as he kept his head pressed close. All you could do was nod dumbly. You saw the fine red feathers around his eyes lift as he smiled, slowly pulling away from you. He gazed down at your discarded bag, pulling at the lip of it with the talon of one his feet.

“So, what is this sling I'm looking for?” He asked, his brow furrowing once more. You took a deep breath of fresh mountain air as he pulled away from you, hoping the chill would douse the heat blooming across your cheeks.

“Uh, it uh.... I couldn't find it,” you answered lamely, gathering your thoughts. Revali hummed softly, looking down at the bag for a moment longer before looking up at you.

“Well how does it work? I'm sure I can figure something out.”

“It's just some fabric, you tie it around my neck and it creates a sort of... cradle for my injured arm to rest in. It makes sure I don't use it or move it in ways that will hurt while it heals.” You did your best to explain it, though you had to admit it wasn't as though you were a doctor or anything. Revali listened carefully, slowly nodding his head as he thought. After a moment he stood and began unwrapping his scar from his neck.

You watched curiously as he tied two corners of the fine fabric together with his nimble wingtips. It never ceased to amaze you how the Rito had learned to use their wings like hands. Soon enough he had fashioned the scarf into a makeshift sling, the long ends of the scarf fluttering in the gentle breeze that blew through the cave.

“Does this work?” He held the sling up for you to appraise. You nodded your approval, and he smiled once again, his chest puffing with pride as he knelt beside you once more. This time you were prepared for him, taking a deep breath before he leaned in. As he brought his wings around you to slide the sling into place, you found yourself inches from chest. You resisted the urge to bury your face against him once more as you recalled the softness and warmth from when he carried you before. You shuddered as the feathers of his wings brushed over the base of your neck, and you squirmed a bit at the sensation.

“R-Revali...” you whimpered softly, shuddering as his wings brushed against your sensitive skin once more.

“Just a moment, I'm almost done,” he tutted at you, his beak clicking softly in your ear as he spoke.

“No, Revali, it's-”

“There, all done!” he began to pull away with a satisfied smirk on his face. Flustered, you reached out with your free arm and grabbed hold of the front of his tunic, keeping him close. He froze, his wings braced on the wall on either side of you to keep him up as you pulled against him. You could faintly hear him saying your name, concern in his eyes, but you couldn't respond. As frustrating as he had been all week, you couldn't deny the attraction you had for him. Then to find out he had only been trying to impress you, as though your opinion of him was all that important... combine that with his doting, his proximity, and you were in over your head.

Throwing caution to the wind, you tugged him a bit closer. His wings folded slightly as you forced him closer. Before he could ask what you were doing you buried your face in the crook of his neck, breathing his scent in deeply. You panted softly against him, feeling your arousal building. You're not sure what exactly had you so worked up, but all you could think about now was the feeling of his body touching yours.

“Revali,” you practically moaned out, glancing up at him with heavy lidded eyes, “please... don't stop touching me...” He watched you for a moment, stunned, before a grin slowly lit up his face. In a flurry of feathers you suddenly found yourself laying back, the lithe Rito leaning over you as he stripped away his tunic.

“Gladly,” he muttered, leaning his forehead against yours once more. A shiver coursed through your body as he bared his chest, the soft feathers grazing over your skin once more. He chuckled and began to carefully untie the laces along the front of your tunic.

The cold air blew over the exposed skin of your torso, causing you to gasp softly as you pulled Revali closer to you, seeking out the heat of his body. With a short laugh he held you closer to him, burrowing his face against your neck as he did. You could feel your arousal straining against the front of your trouser now, and you squirmed in need.

Revali's beak clicked as he shushed you, letting the tips of his wings slide over your torso. Goosebumps rose in his wake, every nerve seeming to light up as he brushed past. His touch was so gentle and careful, delicate and precise as all his movements were. You sucked in a sharp breath as the tips of his wings reached your hardening nipples, and you could feel him smirk as he circled them. Whines and moans of pleasure quickly began filling the air as he circled there, toying with you with his infuriatingly gentle ministrations.

“More, please,” you begged, rocking your hips upward towards his own. Your cock was aching now, desperate to feel something through the thick layers of furs and wool between you. Revali groaned softly as you moved, his wing sliding down to grab your hips and pull you closer. He began to grind softly against you, giving you a taste of the friction you were desperate for, but it wasn't enough. With a whine you reached down to fumble with your pants, but Revali gently brushed your hand away.

“Let me take care of you,” he said softly, brushing the top of his beak over your cheek as he lowered you down below him. As he pulled away, a now welcome rush of cold air washed over your flushed body. You squirmed and panted as you watched him appraise you, embarrassed at your current state but too desperate for his touch to hide.

The soft pink of his tongue briefly flicked along the edge of his beak as he began to undo his own belt. More of the red feathers around his eyes were visible as his gaze grew more lidded. With a satisfied groan he finally slipped his pants away, freeing his cock. Involuntarily you let out a slight moan as you looked him over, feeling your arousal coil tighter within you. He was thicker than you would have imagined, especially at the base, before growing more narrow at the tip. Smirking, he pumped himself a few times as he watched you squirm below him, before finally leaning down to loosen your own pants.

A sigh of relief left your lips as your trousers were pulled away, your cock springing free and laying against your stomach. The head was weeping, a drop of precum smearing against you as you throbbed in anticipation. Your hips thrusted weakly in the air, desperate and needy. Revali appraised you once more, another groan rumbling in his chest as he pumped himself again.

He then leaned forward, lowering himself closer as he braced one of his wings on the wall overhead. With the other he began to stroke your thigh. His gentle feather tips slowly circled their way up your body, your cock twitching harder with every passing second. Every breath burned in your lungs as you held back desperate pleas for release – he was enjoying this far too much for you to just give into him now.

You could no longer hold back, however, as he finally wrapped the soft feathers of his wing around your cock. Your hips bucked upward into his hold, a strangled moan choking its way free from your throat. He chuckled as he began slowly working his hand up and down the length of you. Your head rolled back with a whimper as he brought you steadily closer to the edge. The sensation was like nothing you had ever felt before, a mixture of soft and gentle yet firm. The feathers seemed to cling to every inch of you as he moved, rolling and dragging across your skin.

You began thrusting your hips in time with his movements, moaning freely as he pleasured you. He pulled away for a moment, causing you to whimper out as you looked down to see why he had stopped. He grinned as he lowered himself closer, settling himself across your thighs. Holding his cock in his wing, he extended the tips of his feathers towards your own. With a single swift motion he wrapped both of your cocks in his grasp, pumping them both in unison.

His flute-like moans joined your own now as you both let the pleasure consume you. You struggled to keep your eyes open, transfixed by the sight of his cock thrusting alongside yours. Both of your hips rocked forward in time, pushing you each closer to your release. The contrast between his soft feathers and his throbbing cock was almost too much for you. You were right on the edge, ready to release. Your hips were lifting off the stone below you, trying to pump your cock harder. Faster.

“I'm so close,” you mewled, your hips starting to jerk erratically. Revali didn't answer. He was breathing heavily, his eyes glazed over as he began thrusting harder, his wing still working you both over. You reached out desperately, tangling the fingers of your uninjured hand into the feathers along his thighs. He let out a strangled moan, jerking forward roughly as you did so. His scent, his voice, his touch, all of it was too much. You felt yourself falling over that edge.

“Revali, I'm-” you couldn't finish your sentence. With a gasp you felt yourself release. You threw your head back, crying out as your cock throbbed and strained against Revali's grasp. You could feel your cum splash over your stomach, ropes of searing heat dripping down your sides. With a cry, you felt Revali's grip tighten, felt his cock throb as well. Soon his seed spilled across you as well, covering you in a thick coating of heat.

You laid there panting, slowly coming down from your release. The cum on your stomach was already growing cold in the chilly air of the mountainside, and you grimaced as you felt it beginning to ooze down along your side. Revali sat up with a groan, his eyes still glazed over.

“Let me... let me clean you up,” he murmured, starting to pull away in search of a cloth or some water. You reached out, catching his wing, and pulled him back. His brow furrowed in confusion as you slid your hand up his arm. You cupped the back of his head, pulling his forehead against yours with a smile.

“Thank you,” you whispered, pulling your fingers gently through the dark feathers framing his face. He smiles softly, twisting his head to brush the top of his beak over your cheek once more.


End file.
